Kabuto copied Harry Potter
by XxApplexX
Summary: Kabuto was a fan of HP, so decided to copy him and then fight Orochimaru using a wand/stick. This is complete randomness and is not to be taken seriously. DON'T FLAME! One-shot


_So guys, as I said, I am uploading a quick one-shot. This is a Naruto fanfic about Kabuto copying Harry Potter. I have had this idea for ages, so I decided to write it. Please note that it is very badly written, as I only spent 25 mins on it. Just to answer a question on it: No Kabuto is not gay in this, he just really likes Harrys character. :L Anyways, hope you enjoy. BTW, this is sooooooo not to be taken seriously, I wrote it in a hyper mood. Also, if you flame, well, I'm not going to threaten you, I suck so I can't really do anything about it. So, enjoy work coming directely from the brain of a 13 year old._

Kabuto sat on his beloved chair, and pressed play on the remote control. He was going to have a Harry Potter marathon. As the first movie started he jumped with joy.

"Harry is sooooooo hot, and awesome, and amazing. He's just so powerful, that stick called a wand is so much better than stupid Kunais and Shurikens. I bet if he were to fight Orochimaru-sama he would win within seconds" he said, finishing with a fan girlish squeel!

"What was that, Kabuto?" he heard Orochimaru say from the side of the room.

"Ahhhhh, Orochimaru-sama, forgive me, I just love Harry so much. He is so cool, I mean, come on, he survived the killing curse." he almost shouted

"I will forgive you Kabuto, but nobody could defeat me that easily. You just try" Orochimaru said, and left the room. Kabuto was appalled. With that he decided to go into town (in disguise, of course) and become the new Harry Potter.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He took out his shopping list and recited it out loud "So all I need is, a wand, circled glasses (A/N. I didn't know what to call them, so I just wrote that), A hair bobble, to tie up my hair and keep it out of my face, oh and a knife to get the scar on my forehead".

He went to the shops and bought everything he needed.

Buying a wand was hard, no place sold them. He eventually managed to find a wooden stick in the forest. He got back to the hideout and immediately went to the bathroom.

First he got his knife and cut a lightning bolt shape deep into his skin. He then tied back his hair and put on his glasses. He dug his Halloween costume out of his wardrobe, at that time he was dressed up as a random Slytherin student, and put it on. He took out his contacts and put on his glasses. He was then just like Harry. Except his hair of course, but he would not dye it.

Kabuto left his room and then visited Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-sama, I am taking up your offer, and fighting on behalf of Harry Potter," "I never thought you would do so, Kabuto" Orochimaru said.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" Kabuto shouted, pointing his "wand" at Orochimaru. Nothing worked. "Is that all your wand can do, Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked

"FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEE, OROCHIMARU-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Kabuto shouted running away. He would never try to be Harry again. Of course, he kept the rounded glasses, and never paid attention to the scar. Did the scar still remained underneath his forehead protector?, that, we will never know...

_haha, man that sucked. BTW, before you comment on it, I KNOW NARUTO WAS OUT BEFORE HARRY POTTER. I just like Harry more than Kabuto (yet I still love Kabuto) What I find funny, is that Ori-chan (messed up nickname that makes no sense, hey I'm a hyper 13 year old, it's what I do) and Voldie-kun (also suckish) are both alike with the whole snake-like thing, :L People also say that Itachi and Snape are alike (which they kinda are) :L:L anyways, I'm gonna shutup now. Review, I don't care what it is as long as it is not a flame, hmm, actually thinking about it I CAN do something about flames. I'll soak them up with a big bucket of water, maybe I'll get Sushi-chans help (that means Kisames help :L:L)_


End file.
